


Humano y Orgulloso

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ¿Que pasaría si... uno de ellos no fuera un mutante?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que tenias un hermano mutante?-preguntó Magneto. Ella pasó saliva, mientras el hombre volvía a mirar el rostro de Charles y suspiraba-Lo hubiéramos buscado antes-aseguró, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida.</p><p>Raven se quedó rígida, mirando aquella escena. Su líder, aquel despiadado ser que aborrecía a los humanos, estaba cargando con delicadeza a su hermano y llevándolo para que lo atiendan. Al procesarlo, su corazón empezó a latir de golpe-Nunca lo mencione porque... mi hermano no es un mutante-susurró, casi sin voz, al vacío. De pronto, el miedo la llenó, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer Magneto cuando se enterara que Charles Xavier era un simple y ordinario humano? Dios, aquello sólo podía acabar en desastre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescate

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ay, estoy emocionada por subir algo nuevo nuevo ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Tengo un montón de historias a medio escribir que me dan vueltas en la cabeza, y como últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en esta... decidi plasmarla para ir despejandome. Jaja, al menos así me despejo yo.
> 
> Este sería un fic, ligeramente AU. A mi no me gusta del todo sacar a los personajes de su origen mutante, pero bueno, en este caso me pregunte ¿qué pasaría si uno de ellos no es mutante? He leído un par de versiones de eso, y bueno, esta es la mía.
> 
> Ojala les guste!!! Enjoy 
> 
> Aclaraciones: La Hermandad es un grupo de mutantes extremistas que quieren deshacerse de los humanos. Son liderados por Magneto. Todos los mutantes que aparecen en First Class forman parte de ella.

**RESCATE**

  
  
  
Al llegar a ese lugar, lo primero que vieron fue la destrucción. Vidrios rotos y esparcidos por el piso, manchas de sangre en la pared y un olor putrefacto que invadía el ambiente. Aparentemente, habían llegado un poco tarde. Todos los miembros de La Hermandad se soltaron de la mano, Azazel los había aparecido justo enfrente de ese edificio abandonado que estaba rodeado por campo. Una ubicación muy inteligente, justo en medio de la nada.  
  
Casi al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un gesto muy practicado, todos miraron a Magneto, esperando instrucciones. El hombre estaba contemplando la zona, su capa se mecía al ritmo del viento y sus atentos ojos estudiaban cada sector. Finalmente, dio las ordenes-Mistique, Banshee y Riptide entren y exploren el lugar, busquen sobrevivientes. Angel, tú explora el territorio desde el cielo, y Azazel, tú visualiza los diferentes caminos para ver si algún homosapien aún anda cerca y podemos capturarlo. Havok y Emma vienen conmigo a recorrer el perímetro cercano, y Bestia, quédate aquí fuera, por si aparece alguien, y estate listo por si hay que atender algún herido-inmediatamente todos asintieron y empezaron a realizar sus actividades.  
  
Mistique se quedó contemplando el edificio un momento. Realmente no se sentía muy motivada por entrar, allí sólo los esperaba destrucción y muerte. Lo que realmente deseaba era colocar sus manos encima de los malditos hijos de puta que habían realizado esa masacre y exterminarlos a todos. Realmente, era una pena que se hubieran enterado de todo esto tan tarde. Dudaba encontrar algún superviviente. Riptide dirigió el paso, caminó seguro y abrió las puertas de par a par. La mutante azul pudo sentir el olor a sangre y cuando entró sus ojos quedaron atrapados por la caótica postal. Aquello era un verdadero matadero. Cuerpos tirados en el piso como si fueran animales, otros colgando desde el techo sujetos por ganchos que atravesaban sus pechos, letrinas con sabanas sucias y empapadas de sangre. Más sangre en el piso y las paredes. Lo peor de todo, era que el lugar era enorme y fácilmente había más de cien muertos. En realidad, no quería sacar cuentas.   
  
-Dios, aquí dentro es nauseabundo-susurró Banshee, entrando mientras se tapaba la nariz. Sus ojos se fijaron en las distintas mesas llenas de herramientas de laboratorio e inmediatamente hizo una expresión de dolor, al parecer recordando malos tiempos. Cuando se recupero de la impresión, señaló las camas y avanzó hacía ellas, revisando uno por uno cada cuerpo. Aunque ese método llevara más tiempo, era la mejor manera. Así, revisando uno por uno, lograron salvar las vidas de varios mutantes, que habían estado tan al borde la muerte, que era muy fácil considerarlos cadáveres.   
  
Riptide se puso a revisar los cuerpos en el piso, mientras Mistique caminó hacía el fondo, recorriendo el lugar. Al llegar allí, se estiró para tocar el cuello de los individuos que colgaban de los ganchos. Uno a uno fue tocando los cuerpos inertes y sin pulso. Prefería no contemplar los rostros de todos esos hermanos mutantes que habían caído pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar hacerlo ya que, verlos, era el mínimo respeto que les podía dar. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al pensar que eran demasiados, demasiados a los que no llegaron a salvar. Niños y niñas, jóvenes, adultos e incluso ancianos que quizás pasaron toda una vida creyendo que estaban solos y enfermos. Personas que vivieron una vida pensando que eran raros, sintiéndose fuera de esa sociedad que se negaba aceptarlos. En momentos así, se sentía agradecida de formar parte de La Hermandad, sabía que estaban haciendo algo útil. Algún día salvarían a todos sus hermanos, algún día serian libres.   
  
Al llegar al final de la habitación encontró una puerta de chapa y contempló el cuerpo de una niña que estaba apoyado contra esta. El rostro de la pequeña estaba lleno de heridas y sus ropas eran harapos. Raven no quería ilusionarse de que estuviera viva, pero ella no podía ser siempre la dura Mistique. Se inclinó a tocarle el pulso y respiró hondo, obligándose a calmarse, al no encontrar signos vitales. Apartó el cuerpo y abrió la puerta, sus ojos amarillos quedaron momentáneamente encandilados por la luz del sol. Dio unos pasos al exterior y aprovechó para respirar aire fresco. Cuando paseó la mirada por ese pequeño patio, se encontró con Magneto caminando alrededor.  
  
-Allá hay un galpón, ve a revisarlo, yo me asegurare de que no haya peligros-le ordenó el hombre. Ella asintió y fue hacía ese pequeño lugar que parecía a punto de caerse. Entró con precaución y sólo pudo suspirar al ver más cuerpos. Revisó los más cercanos a la puerta pero, luego, su atención se vio capturada por uno en particular. Un cuerpo, casi desnudo, que colgaba de un gancho, justo en medio de la habitación. La blanca piel estaba embarrada de mugre y sangre, y su ropa caía hecha jirones. Los ojos amarillos de la chica quedaron cautivados por una cicatriz en forma de “X” que el hombre tenía en la espalda baja. Esa cicatriz era muy similar a la que solía tener...  
  
-¿Charles?-sus palabras primero fueron un susurro inseguro, pero ni bien la posibilidad se instaló en su mente, la adrenalina y el miedo viajaron por sus venas. No, no, no. Era imposible, su hermano simplemente NO podía estar allí. ¿Por qué estaría en un lugar así? Él no era... Sin poder detener sus pensamientos, se apresuró hacía ese cuerpo, sólo para asegurarse de que _ese_ no era Charles. Cuando logró mirarlo de frente, sus rodillas temblaron. No, no, no. No podía ser. Su vista se puso borrosa al comprobar que ese sí era el rostro de su hermano-¡¿Charles?!-preguntó de nuevo, con la voz atragantada por el llanto. Aún se negaba a creerlo.  
  
El cuerpo, que continuaba colgando, se movió un poco. Raven se quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos que se abrieron sólo un poco, para revelar unos hermosos iris de color azul, enmarcado por espesas pestañas-¿Raven?-fue un susurró muy bajo, prácticamente un quejido de dolor.  
  
-¡Charles! ¡¡Dios!! ¡Estas vivo!-chilló y se acercó más, mirando todo nerviosa, pensando en cómo bajarlo de allí.  
  
-R-raven, que bueno encontrarte, y-yo...  
  
-Sh, tranquilo-lo vio cerrar los ojos con dolor y su pecho se llenó de angustia-¡¡TIENES QUE AGUANTAR!!-le gritó, logrando que el hombre volviera a abrirlos-Yo.. yo voy a...  
  
-¿Mistique? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?-la figura de Magneto entró en el lugar, tan imponente como siempre. En otro momento, Raven lo hubiera pensado dos veces, pero estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que sólo atinó a rogar.  
  
-¡¡Magneto, por dios!! Es mi hermano, tienes que ayudarlo, aún esta vivo y no sé como bajarlo sin...-no había terminado de hablar, cuando el hombre ya estaba flotando con las manos extendidas, poniéndose a la altura de Charles y contemplándolo un momento. Luego de estudiar la forma de descolgarlo sin herirlo más, el rey del metal lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo liberó del gancho que atravesaba su espalda. Charles se quejó de dolor, retorciéndose y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.  
  
-Quitame la capa-ordenó el pelirrojo, al llegar de nuevo al piso. La chica no dudó en hacerlo y luego, contempló como su rudo lider rodeaba la delgada figura de su hermano con esa capa que aparentemente tanto amaba. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron solo un momento y algo desorbitados se clavaron en los del judio, antes de volver a cerrarse.  
  
-¿Charles, cóm...?  
  
-Tranquila, se desmayo pero esta bien. Esta helado-susurró, arropándolo más en la capa y acomodándolo mejor contra su pecho-. Voy a llevarlo con Hank para que lo revise-comentó. Mientras hablaba sus ojos no se despegaban del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, contemplaba ese rostro con mucha intensidad. La mutante se sintió algo nerviosa, aún más cuando los ojos celestes del polaco se giraron a mirarla con seriedad-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que tenias un hermano mutante?-preguntó Magneto. Ella pasó saliva, mientras el hombre volvía a mirar el rostro de Charles y suspiraba-Lo hubiéramos buscado antes-aseguró, antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacía la salida.  
  
Raven se quedó rígida, mirando aquella escena. Su líder, aquel despiadado ser que aborrecía a los humanos, estaba cargando con delicadeza a su hermano y llevándolo para que lo atiendan. Al procesarlo, su corazón empezó a latir de golpe-Nunca lo mencione porque... mi hermano no es un mutante-susurró, casi sin voz, al vacío. De pronto, el miedo la llenó, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer Magneto cuando se enterara que Charles Xavier era un simple y ordinario humano? Dios, aquello sólo podía acabar en desastre.  
  
  
**   
  
  
-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó ansiosa, sujetando el brazo de Bestia con fuerza y jalándolo, para obligarlo a que la mire. El científico, algo nervioso, pasó saliva y se acomodó los lentes.  
  
-Bien, Mistique. Se esta recuperando, sabes que no es un proceso rápido y...  
  
-¡Tienes que hacer algo para que se cure más rápido!-exigió apretándole más el brazo, el mutante la hizo soltarlo, lo más delicadamente posible. Bufó y se apartó algunos pasos-¡Debes hacer algo, si él...!  
  
-No sé qué te pasa Mistique, pero sabes que no va a curarse más rápido sólo porque tu lo quieras. Además, también sabes que no cuento con todos los elementos necesarios y que ésto no es precisamente un hospital, así que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Agradecería que dejes de presionarme-le dijo él, tan seguro como pudo, aunque su vista estaba clavada en otra dirección. La chica suspiró, sabiendo que no debía presionarlo. Hank aún estaba adaptándose a La Hermandad y tenía que sentirse como en casa. Más aún teniendo en cuenta lo inseguro que era-. Sé que es tu hermano, pero debes darle tiempo.  
  
-Es sólo que... realmente necesito que se cure. Necesito que...-miró nerviosamente la habitación, había dos pacientes más y también estaban dormidos-. Creó que... quizás, Charles no se sentirá del todo cómodo aquí-admitió. Bestia volvió a mirarla, con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
  
-A la larga todos nos sentimos cómodos aquí. Es bueno para nosotros estar juntos, estar rodeados de personas que al igual que nosotros...  
  
-Quizás él no es como nosotros-dijo rápidamente, sin poder evitar el nerviosismo. Al decirlo prefirió mirar en otra dirección, pero tras unos minutos volvió a mirar al científico, necesitando saber su reacción. El chico estaba rígido y la miraba con insistencia.  
  
-Por favor, no me digas que estas sugiriendo que él no es un...-se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente. La mutante azul se mordió los labios y asintió. Inmediatamente, Bestia se revolvió el pelo y comenzó a caminar nervioso por el lugar-¡Por dios, Mistique! ¡¿Por qué lo trajiste?! Sabes que si Magneto lo descubre lo matara, y a ti te va a... ¡dios, ¿por qué me lo dijiste?! ¡Hubiera preferido no saberlo! Preferiría no estar involucrado-protestó.  
  
-Hank-al usar su nombre real, el chico la miró con más atención-, él no puede enterarse. Es mi hermano, no quiero que le haga daño. Por eso tienes que ayudarme, has que se cure y lo sacare de aquí y...  
  
-No podrás desaparecerlo así por así. Él va a preguntar dónde esta, va a seguirles el rastro. Lo va a encontrar y todo va a ser peor...  
  
-¡Voy a hallar la forma!-insistió la chica. Se apresuró hacía el mutante y le tomó las manos-¡Ayúdame!-se miraron un momento, tras unos minutos Hank suspiró.  
  
-Esto esta destinado al fracaso, Emma va a darse cuenta y...  
  
-¿Raven?-el susurró fue muy bajo, pero ambos alcanzaron a oírlo. Se giraron inmediatamente hacía la cama, donde Charles se había erguido un poco y los miraba algo confundido-¿Raven realmente eres tú?-preguntó. Su voz se escuchaba tan débil que la chica no pudo contener su necesidad de correr hacía a él e inclinarse para confortarlo.  
  
-¡Oh, dios, Charles! Sí, soy yo. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado!-dijo emocionada, tomando las blancas manos de su hermano y besándolas suavemente-¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte!-continuó-Tenía mucho miedo de que te hayan hecho mucho daño. ¡Dios santo, Charles ¿qué demonios hacías ahí?!  
  
-Llevo años buscándote, Raven. Averigüé sobre ese lugar y pensé que quizás tú..  
  
-Es asombroso que hayas descubierto ese lugar antes que nosotros-los tres se giraron al escuchar aquella voz. Magneto estaba parado en la entrada de la enfermería mirando fijamente a Charles. La chica se sintió muy asustada al no saber qué había alcanzado a oír-. Nos tomó meses enterarnos, y tú solo pudiste encontrarlo-se notaba la admiración en su voz.  
  
-Soy bueno investigando-la voz de Charles sonó tan arrogante como ella recordaba años atrás. Era algo que él no hacía a propósito, pero le salía de forma nata. Mistique se giró a mirar a su hermano y notó que este tampoco dejaba de mirar al magnético-. Y cuando supe de ese lugar, tenía que ir y ver si estabas. Yo nunca imagine que era tan...  
  
-O sea, que ellos no te capturaron, sino que fuiste tú solo-Charles, que hasta ese momento estaba mirando a Raven, volvió a mirar a aquel hombre, con suma atención. Los ojos celestes del pelirrojo tenían un brillo especial-. Fuiste a enfrentar a todos esos hombres tú solo y...  
  
-Necesitaba saber de Raven-repitió. Luego bajo la mirada y sus manos se enredaron en las sabanas, apretándolas con fuerza-. Nunca imagine que allí habría tantos mutantes, algunos eran unos niños y yo...-el chico apretó sus labios, esos labios sumamente rojos que junto con sus ojos parecían ser lo único que tenía color en su rostro, ya que su piel estaba enfermisamente blanca. De pronto lucía algo ansioso-La mayoría ya estaba muerto cuando llegue, esos desgraciados los habían... pero... pero había algunos niños todavía, en el galpón. Les dije que corrieran, que iba a alcanzarlos, pero luego, ellos me atraparon y.... ¿Los vieron? ¿Vieron a los niños? ¿Pudieron rescatarlos?-preguntó ansioso, alternando su mirada entre cada uno de los presentes.  
  
Magneto caminó hasta la camilla y asintió-Deben ser los niños que encontraron Azazel y Angel. Estaban muy asustados, pero están bien-aseguró. Charles sonrió, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. De nuevo, Raven notó que el polaco no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermano-. Preguntaron por ti. Te ven como un héroe, dijeron que tú solo te enfrentaste a un montón de hombres y...  
  
-Seguramente me hicieron quedar mejor de lo que fue-comentó el otro, dejando escapar una risa-. Me tropecé y caí varias veces y... bueno me atraparon-agregó, removiéndose y haciendo una mueca de dolor.   
  
-Pero te superaban en numero, sin duda tu mut...-Raven agradeció a los cielos que en ese momento Charles bostezara y que Bestia haya reaccionado rápido y se haya levantado y comenzado a ordenar sus cosas.  
  
-Bueno, Charles aún sigue muy cansado y tiene una buena dosis de morfina, será mejor que nos vayamos y lo dejemos descansar si queremos que se recupere-comentó rápidamente. El magnético había apretado los labios, pero estaba asintiendo. Mistique no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de agradecimiento.  
  
-Sí, lo siento pero realmente estoy muy cansado para seguir hablando-admitió el chico, acomodándose un poco entre las sabanas. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a mirar al mutante con casco-. Lamento no haberme presentado-le dijo-, soy Charles Xavier-acotó, estirándole la mano.   
  
Magneto se le quedó mirando un momento, finalmente, se sacó el guante que cubría su mano y estrechó la ajena-Magneto, un gusto-respondió. Charles sonrió, con los ojos ya entrecerrados por el sueño.  
  
-Te aseguro que el gusto es mio-agregó, con ese tono algo coqueto que Raven solía encontrar tan molesto años atrás. Escucharlo así, esta vez, sólo la puso nerviosa. Necesitaba hacerlo desaparecer de allí y si no quería más problemas, debía hacer que pase desapercibido ante los ojos de su líder. Miró con insistencia a Bestia, quien carraspeó.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que se retiren-comentó. La mutante asintió e inmediatamente se levantó, comenzando a caminar junto al polaco hacía la salida. Ni bien abandonaron el cuarto, ella cerró la puerta. El magnético la estaba esperando, continuaron caminando juntos un momento. Luego de un rato, él la miró.  
  
-Tu hermano debe ser un mutante realmente fuerte-comentó. Mistique ni lo miró, sólo respondió con un ruido gutural que podría haber significado “si”, “no” o “mi hermano no es un mutante”, pero él no le dio importancia alguna-. Enfrentarse él solo a todas las personas que había allí y encima lograr salvar a todos esos niños a costa de su vida...-el hombre se había detenido. Raven se detuvo también y se giró a mirarlo. Se quedó de piedra al ver que sonreía. ¿Sonreía? ¿Ese hombre podía sonreír realmente? Eran tan pocas las veces que lo vio así, que a veces pensaba que era imposible. Y nunca había visto _esa_ sonrisa, parecía... resplandeciente. Un resplandeciente tiburón-. Es, sin duda, maravilloso. Espero pronto poder saber más de él-dijo, antes de saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza y meterse a su cuarto.  
  
Ella se quedó en el pasillo, aún estática, incrédula de haber visto aquella sonrisa. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Magneto parecía algo... eclipsado por su hermano? Joder, no. Eso definitivamente, no traería nada bueno. 


	2. Incompatibilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Tenía este capitulo dando vuelta hace díííías pero no lo dejaba salir. En parte, porque es corto. Pero bueno, la idea de este fic eran caps cortos para actualizar seguido. Ahora intentare hacerlo ¬¬
> 
> Ojala les guste. La historia en general va a estar muy basada (aunque no exclusivamente) desde los puntos de vista de Raven. Igual más adelante veremos más y más Cherik xD
> 
> Enjoy!

**INCOMPATIBILIDADES**

  
  
  
Ni bien Raven terminó las cosas que tenía que hacer para La Hermandad, se dirigió hacía la improvisada enfermería que tenían. Quería asegurarse de que Charles se recuperaba bien para poder hacerlo desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Él día anterior no había salido exactamente como le hubiera gustado, ya que era obvio que su hermano se había ganado la atención de Magneto. Ahora, iba a ser aún más difícil borrarlo del mapa sin que su líder lo notara.   
  
Entró al pequeño laboratorio que estaba antes de la enfermería, y se encontró con Hank; quién aparentemente estaba trabajando en algunos medicamentos. Como eran una “organización” completamente abierta del sistema tenían que improvisar muchas cosas. De hecho, el lugar donde vivían era un edificio que habían usurpado, que estaba alejado de todo y que habían podido adaptar a sus necesidades. Sería mentira decir que era el lugar perfecto, porque ciertamente no lo era: estaban algo amontonados y les faltaban ciertas necesidades básicas; pero lo iban sobrellevando muy bien. Al menos estaban lejos de los humanos y, a muchos de ellos, eso les parecía un beneficio.   
  
-Hey, Bestia, vengo a ver a Charles-comentó, saludándole con un movimiento de cabeza y siguiendo su rumbo hacía la enfermería. El mutante, ni bien la vio, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacía ella. Se movía un tanto nervioso e intranquilo.  
  
-Mistique, espera, espera-al alcanzarla la sujetó del brazo, se miraron a los ojos un momento. Cuando ella notó que el hombre estaba muy alterado, frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, girándose un poco para mirarle de frente. Bestia paso saliva y miró un momento hacía la enfermería. Eso sólo logró asustarla, pensando que quizás había pasado algo malo, intentó soltarse del agarre ajeno pero el hombre se lo impidió-¡Dime que pasa! ¿Charles esta bien?  
  
-Dios, sí, no grites. Esta bien-la jaló para alejarla de la puerta, cuando estuvieron más apartados la soltó y se acomodó el cabello, aún sin lograr calmarse del todo-. Es sólo que... bueno, no está solo-terminó por decir, apretando los labios. De alguna manera predecía que eso iba a hacer estallar a la chica. Mistique se quedó congelada mirándole, luego se acercó un paso, señalándolo de modo amenazante con el dedo, pero sólo boqueando sin saber que decir. Bufó y se sacudió, antes de recuperar su compostura.  
  
-¡¿Con quién esta?!-exigió saber, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta, pero quería creer que podía ser alguien más. ¡Joder! Las cosas no podían estar saliéndole peor.  
  
-Con Magneto-respondió Bestía, apretando los labios y bajando la cabeza. Ya se esperaba algo así, desde el momento en el que el hombre apareció queriendo entrar, había supuesto que a Mistique no iba a agradarle nada.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios hace allí?! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?!-protestó, fue un grito en tono de voz bajo casi susurrado, no quería que nadie les escuche. Hank chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Sabes que no puedo decirle que no! Nadie le dice que no a él-se defendió. La mirada de la chica seguía exigiendo una respuesta, por lo cual continuó-. Esta mañana ni bien lo vi lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme por él. Yo no sabía qué demonios responderle para que estuviera menos interesado. Sólo le dije que estaba bien, pero que aún necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. Se me ocurrió decirle que seguro se iba a cansar de estar allí y que ni bien se recuperara iba a querer salir y distraerse. ¡Pensé que era buena idea para explicar porqué se va a ir! Pero... pero... no sé que entendió Magneto, creo que interpretó que estaba solo y necesitaba compañía así que... así que vino hace ya un rato para acompañarlo-a lo ultimo lo dijo casi sin voz. La forma en la que los ojos de la mutante iban mirándole cada vez más y más amenazante, lo empezaba a asustar. Agsh, él no había querido terminar metido en ese enrollo. Mistique debería agradecerle por estar colaborando. Si Magneto llegaba a enterarse, iba a matarlos, él debió decirle la verdad ni bien se enteró.  
  
-¡Mierda, Hank!-protesto ella, el hombre sabía que debía estar frustrada si lo llamaba por su nombre, en La Hermandad muy pocos se llamaban por su nombre real, preferían los apodos. Se alejó unos pasos y luego volvió a su lugar. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podía llegar a pasar. Empezaba a pensar que fue una tonta al pedirle ayuda a Magneto, debió salvar a su hermano y huir de alguna forma... pero en ese momento había estado tan asustada-¿Y los dejaste solos? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué tal si le pregunta directamente por su mutación? Charles va a...  
  
-Bueno, no creo que lo haga. Antes de entrar le dije que Charles estaba un poco traumatizado y que no era muy aconsejable hablar de lo que había pasado en el laboratorio-comentó, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Por lo menos, se sentía orgulloso de haber ideado eso y Mistique se veía un poco más relajada. Sólo un poco.  
  
-¿Hace mucho que está ahí?-preguntó, lo más tranquila que pudo, mientras miraba de reojo la puerta.   
  
-Poco más de una hora-respondió. La chica volvió a mirarle, estaba completamente sorprendida. Y era normal, él también estaba sorprendido de que Magneto llevara tanto tiempo allí y tan tranquilo. Él era amable con todos los mutantes pero... todo esto era raro. Aparte su amabilidad era amabilidad “made in Magneto”, bastante especial. Amable de una forma terrorífica.  
  
-¿Una hora? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo desde hace una hora?-no pudo esconder su exaltación. Todo eso se le hacía tan raro. ¡Iba a matar ella misma al idiota de su hermano si en ese momento estaba tirándose a Magneto! Siempre tan maldita zorra, ¡ella intentando salvarlo y él coqueteando con humanofóbicos!  
  
-Estaban charlando hace un rato y... ahora creo que están jugando-comentó, se giró de nuevo hacía lo que había estado haciendo antes, para seguir trabajando. La chica apretó los labios, a cada segundo estaba más confundida.  
  
-¿Jugando? ¿A qué demonios están jugando?-preguntó. Hank se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Ve a ver. De paso evitas que hablen demasiado. Yo no puedo ser la niñera de tu hermano todo el tiempo, Mistique. Aparte, ya es tarde, ya no creo que puedas llevártelo sin que él lo note-se sinceró. La miró por sobre el hombro y notó como esos ojos amarillos la fulminaban. Él se mantuvo tranquilo, sabía que tenía razón.  
  
-¡Eres un idiota, Hank!-se quejó de nuevo y caminó hacía la puerta para espiar. Corrió un poco la cortina, que no le permitía ver lo que pasaba a dentro. Cuando los enfocó, pudo ver a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba recostado en la cama, con varias almohadas en su espalda que lo dejaban ligeramente erguido; Magneto estaba sentado en una silla a su lado y entremedio de ellos había un tablero de...-¿Damas? ¿están jugando a las damas?-preguntó confundida. Se giró para mirar a Hank que también la miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento.  
  
-Si, perdí la cuenta de los partidos después del numero once-respondió.  
  
-Nunca me los imagine jugando a las damas-tuvo que admitir. Se volvió a girar hacía la enfermería y volvió a mirarlos. Era extraño pero se veían muy cómodos juntos. Parecían llevarse realmente bien y, durante un momento, se preguntó si ellos no podrían estar así todo el tiempo. Pero luego se dijo así misma que no, tenían personalidades muy dispares y además era obvio que ni bien Charles supiera que Magneto era humanofóbico, y ni bien Magneto supiera que Charles era un humano... pues, todo iba a acabar muy mal-. Es decir, nunca me los imagine juntos, pero... mucho menos jugando a las damas.  
  
-Yo tampoco, pensé que jugarían cosas más... no sé, distintas-comentó. Se quedó contemplando a Raven que seguía espiando desde la puerta. Pensar que ayer había tenido un día tan tranquilo y ella había llegado para revolucionar todo-¿Vas a entrar?-preguntó. La mutante lo miró y finalmente asintió. Se apartó un par de pasos, sacudió un poco su cabeza como si quisiera dispersarse, y luego volvió a retomar su camino hacía la puerta.  
  
Ni bien ingresó, Charles se giró para mirarla. Sus rojos labios inmediatamente dibujaron una enorme sonrisa, aún más grande de la que ya tenía. Magneto, en cambio, se quedó contemplándolo a él un rato, antes de girarse. Al ver a la chica, hizo un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Mistique-saludó cordialmente.  
  
-¡Raven! Que bueno verte, ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó su hermano, sumamente cortés. Era obvio que se encontraba de muy buen humor, y ella quería pensar que Magneto no tenía nada que ver al respecto, aunque era innegable. Contuvo un suspiro y se obligó a sonreír.  
  
-Bien. Aunque la duda es como te encuentras tú. Venía a ver como estabas, pensé que estarías solo-comentó con fingida tranquilidad, antes de volver a mirar a su líder. No supo si éste entendió la indirecta o lo hizo por cortesía, pero inmediatamente el hombre se levantó.  
  
-Estoy bien, Magneto vino a hacerme compañía y...  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya así ustedes pueden hablar tranquilos-le interrumpió el hombre, apartando el tablero de damas y poniéndolo a un lado. Charles se había girado a mirarle y era obvio que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de que se vaya, aunque no protestó-. Seguramente tienen que ponerse al día.-le dedicó una sonrisa a la mutante azul, que la hizo temblar. Aún le daba algo de miedo esa sonrisa, tenía la sensación de que podía empezar a gruñir y morderle de repente.   
  
-Oh, no hace falta-se apresuró a decir Charles, mirando a Raven con insistencia para que dijera algo, pero ella prefirió hacerse la tonta.  
  
-Si, además tengo algunas cosas que hacer-comentó. Al mirar a Charles era como si la expresión de Magneto se relajara un poco. Mistique esperaba que aquello fuera producto de la piedad que tenía hacía un herido, a un especie de héroe de guerra, realmente no quería imaginar qué otra cosa podía ser-. Fue un placer estar contigo, Charles. Intentaré encontrar un ajedrez para que el juego sea más interesante-comentó. El menor inmediatamente sonrió.  
  
-Yo buscare un anotador para poder dejar asentado cuantas veces te gano-compartieron una mirada cómplice pero al mismo tiempo de rivalidad. La chica odiaba cada vez más la forma en la que aquellos dos interactuaban. ¡Joder! No era la idea que se hicieran amigos ni que se llevaran bien. La idea era que ni se notaran para poder irse sin que Magneto jamas se pregunte qué paso con su hermano.  
  
-Esto fue piedad. La próxima no habrá-una nueva sonrisa, y ahora si Magneto se apartó caminando hacía la salida. Los ojos azules de Charles lo siguieron hasta que se retiró, luego volvió a mirar a su hermana, que lo observaba fijamente.   
  
-Me cae bien Magneto-comentó. Ahora sí la chica no pudo contener el bufido. Se acercó y se sentó en la silla donde antes había estado el otro hombre. No sabía qué decirle a Charles. Si mencionaba que Magneto era “humanofóbico” seguro iba a querer darle un discurso de igual entre humanos y mutantes, cosa que no iba a agradar en nada a su líder. Ella no podía evitar pensar que era contradictorio que se llevaran tan bien, estaba seguro de que si se ponían a hablar de filosofía y humanos y mutantes, terminarían como perros y gatos. Y seguro el gato sería Charles, devorado por el perro rabioso con casco de metal. No quería ni imaginarlo. Sería mejor que los dos continuaran ignorando la situación.  
  
-Si, al principio puede ser un poco agradable, pero ya cuando lo conoces... es un poco idiota. Es medio engreído y mal humorado-comento. Charles alzó la ceja.  
  
-¿Si? A mi me resulto muy culto. Habla más de cuatro idiomas, tiene un sentido del humor un tanto oscuro y parece muy instruido-respondió, volviendo a mirar la puerta como si esperara que el hombre entrara por ella de nuevo-. Además es guapo-comentó como si nada. Raven frunció el ceño.  
  
-Quizá es algo guapo pero... su sonrisa es horrible, Charles. Y tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda. ¿Viste ese casco y esa capa? ¡¿Quién usa ese morado?! Por Dios-protestó, reconociendo ante ella misma que las excusas eran ridículas.  
  
-A mi me gusta su capa-aseguró, había una expresión divertida y coqueta en su rostro. No dejaba de mirar la puerta, como si aun estuviera imaginando al otro hombre. Luego de unos segundos, miró a su hermana fijamente-. Y me gusta su sonrisa, parece un lindo tiburón-hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio-. ¿Tu crees que él sea...?  
  
-No-respondió cortante.   
  
-¿Estas segura?-preguntó de nuevo, sin poder evitar algo de desilusión en su voz. Había apretado los labios ligeramente, y la miraba con esos ojos enormes y brillosos que le daban pena. En algún otro momento ella lo hubiera animado, le hubiera dicho que intente conquistarlo. Pero esta era una situación extraordinaria. No quería que su hermano muriera.   
  
-Si-volvió a decir, de la misma forma cortante. En realidad no tenía ni idea de los gustos de su líder, pero si le daba alas a Charles todo eso terminaría en desastre. Quizás... eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: lograr que los dos se desinteresen.   
  
-Oh, vaya. Me dio la sensación de que podía ser...  
  
-No lo es, Charles. Estoy segura-mintió. Le dio algo de culpa la desilusión en los ojos de su hermano. Pero definitivamente, eso era lo mejor. Ahora tendría que ver cómo hacer para que ellos dos se aburran el uno del otro.  
  
Estaba segura de que esa atracción era algo completamente pasajero. Nada podría salir algo bueno de allí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojala les haya gustado. ¡Gracias a Lupis Cruz Zalinas por mirarlo.
> 
> Espero que nos leamos muy pronto, besos! :*


	3. La Tarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! tenía el capitulo que continuaba escrito hace mucho e incluso se salvo de la desgracia que le paso a mi notebook jaja pero lo odiaba. En fin, en estos dias esto fue lo que salio :D
> 
> Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que siguen ahi.

**La Tarde**

  
  
-Creo que se acerca el apocalypses-comentó Banshee, entrando al laboratorio donde estaban Bestia y Mystique. Los otros dos mutantes le miraron bastante confundidos, mientras él se sentaba en una silla y posaba su vista en la nada, como si no pudiera superar el shock-. Acabo de ver a Magneto alzando y jugando con una niña-la mutante azul frunció el ceño mientras alzaba una ceja, obviamente confundida.  
  
-¿De que demonios estas hablando? Por favor, es Magneto, no juega con niños... se dedica a hacer planes siniestros para dominar el mundo y en su tiempo libre seguramente mata cachorritos o algo así-bromeó, pensando que el pelirrojo seguramente estaba confundido. Bestia dejó escapar una carcajada.  
  
-Claro que no, gasta su tiempo libre diseñando esos ridículos atuendos, ¿Acaso no se acuerdan de los calzones metálicos? O de la corona de metal... O la capa rosa, ese rosa chillón que te quemaba los ojos y...  
  
-Sigue siendo rosa-comentó la chica.  
  
-No, no, ahora es morada. Y hace juego con el casco. Siempre me he preguntado si también combina su ropa interior con sus calceti...  
  
-¡Chicos!-protestó el pelirrojo, bufando y revolviéndose el cabello-¡No me entienden! Acabo de ver a Magneto cargando una niña, luego estaba tirado en el pasto jugando con ella ¡como si fuera una persona normal! ¡Y estaba con tu hermano!-al oír esta ultima oración, los otros dos mutantes inmediatamente borraron su sonrisa. Mystique se giró inmediatamente hacía Bestia, mirándolo entre incrédula y molesta.  
  
-¡Dijiste que no podía salir de su habitación, y que estaba dormido!-protesto ella, apresurándose hacía la puerta.  
  
-Eso fue hace como dos horas, ademas, le sugerí que no saliera, pero él es tan necio como tu y... ¡Mystique!-gritó, ya que la mutante había abandonado el laboratorio y había echado a correr por el pasillo-¡Maldición, Mystique!-volvió a gritar, levantándose y corriendo detrás de ella. Banshee aún en shock, los siguió con la mirada, antes de decidir unirse a ellos, ya que aún no podía superarlo. ¡Había visto a ese hombre hacer las mayores atrocidades del mundo y ahora... y ahora estaba tirado en el piso jugando como si fuera una persona normal!  
  
Corrieron hasta una ventana que le permitía ver el patio y, efectivamente, allí se encontraron al hombre más cruel del mundo tirado en el piso, jugando _piedra, papel y tijeras_ con una niña de cabellos grises y con Charles, quien lucía sumamente feliz. Mystique se quedó mirándoles, asustada, confundida e incrédula. Si no supiera quienes eran ellos, si no supiera lo mal que podría acabar todo eso, creería que podrían llevarse muy bien... y sería feliz por lo feliz que lucia su hermano. Porque ciertamente, Charles lucía muy contento, a pesar de que estaba muy pálido y que llevaba puesta esa bata grisácea que era típica de la gente hospitalizada, la cual daba una apariencia enferma a cualquier persona.   
  
La imagen era un tanto surrealista, porque la escena era sin duda extraña: una niña de pelo gris, un hombre en bata de hospital y un tipo con un casco en la cabeza, hombreras y una capa, tirados en el pasto, riendo mientras jugaban bajo los rayos de sol. Cada uno, parecía sacado de un cuento distinto y quizá por eso la imagen era tan extraña.  
  
En algún momento, Charles comenzó a tiritar sutilmente, pero eso no paso para nada desapercibido por el magnético, quien se inclino para hablarle más de cerca. Raven se quedó contemplando la escena, lucían bastante íntimos a pesar de que ella sabía (porque se aseguró de que así sea) que habían compartido muy poco tiempo juntos. Charles negó y pareció protestar, pero de todos modos Magneto se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre sus hombros. Segundos después, el castaño estaba envuelto en la abundante tela. Volvieron a mirarse y Raven supo que si la niña no estuviera allí, ellos estarían coqueteando descaradamente pero, como no podían, se limitaban a darse miradas que obviamente era las de dos personas que se atraían. Ella no pudo evitar sentir pena, después de todo, su hermano lucia sumamente interesado y feliz. Es que, seguramente, Magneto era todo lo que siempre había soñado: apuesto, inteligente, fuerte, culto... pero era la peor persona de la que un humano podría enamorarse.   
  
La simple idea de cómo podía acabar eso, la puso tan nerviosa que se giró furiosa hacía el científico-¡Dijiste que no iba a salir de su cuarto! ¡Me dijiste que si estaba solo le darías pastillas para dormir así no...!  
  
-¡No puedo medicarlo sólo porque tu tienes ganas, Raven! Esta mejorándose, tampoco podemos dejarlo aislado ahí, además ya comprobaste que Magneto va a verlo de cualquier forma y...  
  
-¡Por eso no hay que dejarlo solo! Y tienes que esforzarte para que se recupere rápido así me lo llevo de aquí y...  
  
-¡No vas a poder llevártelo sin que Magneto lo note! ¿Acaso no los estas viendo? ¡Él no va a dejar que Charles desaparezca así como así!-le respondió, igual de enojado que la mutante. Ambos sabían que todo esto se les iba cada vez más de las manos y las posibilidades de que el desenlace no se una tragedia eran pocas.   
  
-¡Si él se queda aquí va a morir!-protestó ella, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas-Si él llega a enterarse, va a matarlo. ¡No importa que ahora luzcan... que ellos parezcan... que se vean enamorados! ¡Él va a matarlo ni bien se entere que Charles es humano!  
  
-¿Qué?-escuchar la voz de Banshee los dejó a los dos congelados. Por un momento se habían olvidado completamente de él. Mystique abrió los ojos como plato, y se llevó una mano a la boca, sabiendo el error que acababa de cometer-¿Estas diciendo que tu hermano no es uno de... nosotros?-lo ultimo lo preguntó en un susurro. Su piel se puso tan blanca como había estado cuando entró al laboratorio-Oh dios, hoy es un día de muchas emociones-murmuró mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se llevaba la mano a la frente-. Primero veo a Magneto jugando en el patio, ahora me entero que Charles no es un mutante... joder ¿saben cómo puede acabar esto?  
  
-¡Claro que sabemos! Y si llegas a abrir esa enorme bocota, Banshee, te juro que te cortare lo que te cuelga entre los pantalones-le amenazó la mutante, acercándose amenazante. Él sólo bufó, sin mostrar nada de miedo.  
  
-Yo no pienso abrir la boca, ¿acaso no saben que siempre matan al mensajero? Pero esto no durara mucho, ya van varias veces que Magneto menciona al nuevo y poderoso mutante que ahora forma parte de nuestras filas.  
  
-Lo convenceré de que Charles quiere irse, no sabra nunca que...  
  
-Es obvio que Charles no quiere irse, no lo creerá-protestó Hank-. Aparte esa no es razón para que no se encuentres de vez en cuando o...  
  
-Por dios, esto es sólo un tonto deslumbramiento. ¡A ambos se les pasara! Sólo hay que... hay que hablarles por separado y convencerlos de que el otro no es tan interesante.  
  
-Muchas chicas me parecen como interesantes y eso no quiere decir que no les siga coqueteando hasta que me las follo-comentó Banshee, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo no creo que ese plan vaya a...  
  
-Tu sólo... cállate y quédate callado por el resto de tu vida. Si Magneto llega a enterarse, sea como sea, van a ser tus pelotas las que giraran por el piso-volvió a amenazarle. Hank no supo si sentirse aliviado de que él no había recibido ese tipo de amenazas.   
  
-Vale, vale, entendí-bufó, y volvió a mirar por la ventana-. Esto no voy a poder superarlo nunca-comentó, haciendo que los otros dos se giraran a ver como la niña saludaba a Charles con un beso en la mejilla y luego se abrazaba al cuello del Magnético, al cual no podía besar pues llevaba puesto el brazo. Luego de eso, salió corriendo hacía donde estaban los otros niños. Los dos hombres se quedaron solos y, cuando Mystique vio que Magneto se movía, acomodándose mejor y más cerca de Charles, supo que era momento de interrumpir. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta que llegó al patio.  
  
-¡Charles, Charles!-gritó, interrumpiendo la conversación que acababan de iniciar-¡Bestia estaba buscándote! ¡¿Estas loco?! Te dijo que tenias que descansar y hacer reposo, no puedes estar aquí y...  
  
-Oh, Raven, realmente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco-comentó con tranquilidad, como si los gritos de su hermana no le generaran nada. Magneto carraspeó y se irguió un poco, tomando una postura un poco más formal, aunque aún lucia extraño sentado en el pasto.  
  
-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Tu hermana tiene razón, Charles, no debimos salir-mientras decía esto, procedió a levantarse-. Pensé que el sol le haría bien, ya lleva días encerrado y...  
  
-¡No tiene suficiente fuerza para andar!-protestó la chica, por primera vez en la vida respondiéndole de mala manera a su líder. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a hacer eso antes, estaban seguros de que el mágnetico los materia pero, en esta ocasión, el hombre lució ligeramente avergonzado.  
  
-Tienes razón, fue una irresponsabilidad...  
  
-Oh, por favor, no me voy a morir por un poco de aire-mientras decía esto intentó levantarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo terminó cayendo sentado nuevamente-. Auch-protestó, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios-. Creo que no tengo tanta fuerza como pensé-admitió, ligeramente avergonzado.  
  
-Es normal, después de todo lo que viviste. Permiteme ayudarte-la chica sólo pudo apretar los labios al ver la delicadeza con la que ese hombre ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver lo emocionado que esto ponía a Charles, ya que seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa en su boca-¿Quieres que te alce o..?  
  
-Oh, no, por favor, debo salvar un poco de mi dignidad-bromeó, mientras al mismo tiempo acomodaba uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del magnético para que lo ayudara a caminar-. Raven, cariño, por favor podrías....  
  
-Claro-respondió ella, acercándose, aún contrariada. Acomodó el otro brazo sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar también. Así, entre los dos, lograron que Charles llegara hasta la enfermería, donde se acomodó en una de las camas.   
  
-Bueno, realmente fue una encantadora tarde. Aunque sí termine algo cansado-comento, desperezándose suavemente, ya que su cuerpo continuaba algo adolorido.  
  
-Oh, si, siento mucho haberte sacado de aquí. Tampoco pretendía ocupar tanto de tu tiempo , es sólo que...  
  
-No te disculpes, Magneto, lo pasé genial. Espero que la oportunidad se repita, a menudo-agregó, mirándole de una forma coqueta. Mystique bufó por lo bajo.   
  
-Lo hará-aseguró, también observándole de forma penetrante. Al sentir el repiqueteo de los pies de la mutante contra el piso, entendió que debía marcharse-. Bueno, espero que descanses. Veré si puedo conseguir algo de chocolate, realmente no esta entre nuestras reservas pero...  
  
-A Ororo le encantara-comentó Charles con una sonrisa, ya se había acomodado de una forma en la cual se veía que estaba dispuesto a dormir.  
  
-Si, claro, a ella-bromeó el pelirrojo, antes de acercarse un poco para rozarle la mano sutilmente. Luego de ese contacto, se apartó, caminando hacía la salida-. Descansa, Charles-se despidió. Mystique se quedó unos segundos más allí, mirando a su hermano que ya lucía bastante adormilado, con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Tienes que cuidarte, Charles-susurró.  
  
-Lo hago-murmuró. Al verlo cerrar los ojos, no pudo hacer más que suspirar y salir de la habitación. Definitivamente los instintos de conservación de su hermano eran pésimos, ¡de todas las personas que había ¿justamente debía enamorarse de aquel que más aborrecía a los humanos?!  
  
Al salir, se encontró con que Magneto aun estaba a fuera, aparentemente esperándola. Él carraspeó y se acercó un poco, se veía tan serio como siempre, y ella estaría muy intimidada si no fuera porque estaba muy molesta en el interior.  
  
-Realmente no quería hacerle ningún mal. No me di cuenta, creí que necesitaba un poco de aire y sol, pero no fue mi intención dañarlo. Tu hermano es un ser maravilloso, es sin duda, el mutante más genial que he conocido. Estoy muy emocionado de que este aquí, y espero que forme parte activa de nuestras filas. Después de lo que ha hecho, sin duda su poder ha de ser extraordinario-habló con tanta seguridad y con una expresión ligeramente ensoñadora, que hizo que la chica sintiera pena por él también. No sólo iba a estar molesto cuando supiera la verdad, también iba a estar desilusionado. Pero eso sería culpa de sus estúpidos ideales-. Prometo que lo cuidare, de lo que sea. Él estará bien-al decir aquello, le apoyó un brazo en el hombro, para reconfortarla. Ella asintió, porque se esperaba que hiciera algo. Magneto le dio una sutil sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.  
  
Una vez sola, Mystique suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. Esto se volvía cada vez más complicado. Si no conociera a Magneto, sus palabras le darían esperanza: dijo que iba a cuidarlo, pero ella sabía como era él. No lo haría de si mismo.   
  
Una vez supiera que Charles era un humano, todo ese eclipse y enamoramiento que aparentemente tenía se iba a esfumar rápidamente. Los únicos desenlaces que veía posible era que terminaran con el corazón roto, o uno de ellos muerto.  
  
Joder, ¿por que en todas las cosa en las que su hermano se involucraba tenía que haber tantos problemas? Charles y sus malditos coqueteos la iban a volverla loca. Cada vez se iban atrapando más y más en un callejón sin salida.  
  
  
Mierda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Un beso!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, van a ser capítulos cortitos porque originariamente era un one-shot.
> 
> ¿Dudas, criticas o sugerencias? Espero me las hagan saber :3
> 
> Muchos besitos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
